Derp Cat Universe Timeline
This is the timeline of events in the Derp Cat Universe. The Timeline stuff that happened a long ass time ago * 0-1 billion: Nothing interesting happens. * 1-5 billion: the universe is created and stuff B.M (Before the first organized site) * 0 BM: stuff happened I guess * 10,000 BM: The first meme civilization is formed * 10,000-8,00 BM: the original Meme Gods are born and the first instance of the use of an emoticon is found in ancient Kekistan. * 8,000-7,030 BM: The first meme empire, The Empire of lel, is formed, and lasts for 70 years before being destroyed by infighting within the empire. * 7,030-5,550 BM: The exploration age takes place, most of the known world except Oceana and Antarctica is discovered. * 5,550-5,000 BM: Oceana and Antarctica are discovered. * 5,00-4,200 BM: The great meme dyoff occurs, when an Sjw sized meteor crashes into a supervolcano in Russia. Technology is set back by 2 millennia as a result, and 40% of the world's memes are killed. * 4,200-200: The time period known as the unknown, few records exist of this time period due to the dust in the air. * 200-0 BM: The first organized site is formed A.M (After Meme civilization) * 1 AM: The first nation, The Meme Union, is founded. * 20 AM: Kaijuland, the original nation of Kaiju, is formed. * 35 AM: Kekistan as it is known today is formed. * 55 AM: Derp Cat is born. * 60 AM: The concept of shipping is created. * 60-90 AM: The Golden Age of the meme union * 100-150 AM: Several small memeocrays pop up in Europe and Africa. * 160 AM: Chyna is formed. * 170-220 AM: The Global epidemic of lulzs occurs. 15% of the world's population is nose scoped. * 230 AM: The Emoji Empire is formed. * 240-330 AM: The families of the main characters are created. * 345 AM: Google is founded * 420 AM: All weed is legalized and Snopp doggo is born. * 500 AM: Morgan Freeman is born and immedietly ascends to godhood. * 510 AM: 4chan collapses * 600 AM: the Pingu confederation is founded * 660 AM: the Mary sue empire discovers space travel * 666 AM: the yellow sun is reborn * 666-1000: the meme gods use their powers to defeat the yellow sun, causing the prophecy of it'd return to be created. * 1000-1025 AM: Global population reaches 1 billion * 1026-1439 AM: the medieval ages happen * 1440 AM: the Americas are discovered by Memeland explorers, and the Avian Union finally takes control of all of Antarctica. * 1445 AM: The Mary sue empire completely colonised their home solar system. * 1446 AM: the first colonies of memeland are created in North America * 1477: the maximum extent of meme land, where the country has territory from eastern Europe to the northern islands of Japan, also taking control of the middle east. *1488: The concept of a dictatorship is created *1492: Avian Union colonies are set up in Australia *1492-1568: the golden age of exploration *1560: the Mary sue empire colonises another star system. *1562: the first concept of cringe weapons are developed(then lost). *1565: the Shipper confederation is created. *1568: meme classification is discovered for the first time *1570: the emojis create a nation in India. *1572: first use of"cringe weaponry" *1588: 4chan reessurects as Kekistan *1590: new zealand is colonized by the avian union *1590-1666 age of meme science *1666- the emoji empire collaspes in india but retreats to venus *1666-anime land is founded *1668- russia is founded *1669- mary sue empire discovers other ayy lmaos *1670-1730 animano-kayju wars (over control of the Japanese islands) *1776- the Usa/reddit Decares independence from memeland and wins *1776-1802 the independence wars(several nation's break away from memeland) *1784-1826- age of enlightenment and science *1843- mongoose empire takes control of the indian sub continent *1847- ruins of "the empire of lel" are discoverd in africa *1850- antartic unification wars in the Avian Union *1852-shreck republic is founded *1866- modern day tumbler is founded *1868-pingas nation creates the pingas virus *1880-red russian revolution(russia becomes the ussm) *1882-bronies attempt to attack prussia *1882-1894 the nations of baguetteland, prussia, belgum and itameme break away causing the disilluson of meme land *1898-world population reaches 2 billion *1900-first computer is invented *1900-1910-series of alliances cover the globe and first global gilded age *1911-1918 first fandom and first meme war(ww1) *1918-1929- second global gilded age *1929-global monie crash *1939-1945-second meme and fandom war *1946-memeland is ressureced as the eu of the dcl *1947-united memes is formed *1948-the emoji empire destroys venus *1949-wikia is founded *1950-kekistani tumbler war of independence *1950-shipper confederation is founded *1951-creepypasta realm is transported to the dcl earth *1952-dcl meets derp craft *1953-red army joins the ussm *1953-Donald trump is eleceted president of the us, both Americas, east Asia and north Africa are destroyed in a nuclear war *1953-1962-global reconstruction phase *1963 offical first contact of aliens on earth *1963-1983-global improvement, information, innovation age(global tech decades ahead of otl 2010's) *1983-Avian Union establishes first space colonys *1983-tumbler and reddit are recreated *1984-cold war begins between reddit and the ussm *1985-global population reaches 5 billion *1986-first sentient ai is created *1986-1998 age of aestetic memes *1998-we dont speak of this year *1999 The Yellow Sun is Created or born idk *2000 first landing on one of saturns moon's *2001 memeland is rebuit as a political organization *2001 sir waffle is born *2002 Cdrzillafanon and angelardio are born *2002 Mary Sue Empire enters galactic version of the eu *2003 war on terror begins *2004 development on the colonization of the atmoshere begins *2004-2007 series of skirmishes between Tumblr and Kekistan *2007-2012 avian union civil war *2012 sightings of The Yellow Sun appear all over the world *sometime around here Cdrzillafanon goes to arkam and sometime later escapes *2013 a.i given human rights *2014 Derp Cat Legion is founded in Derp Island *2015 projects in teleportation and portals are started by the Mary Sue Empire *2016 ruins of the emoji empire are discovered *2016 controversial elections in kekistan happen *2017 the Mary Sue Terrorists organization is founded *2018 angelardio elected prime minister of the Avian Union *2019 *2020 mass teleportation event occures angelardio, cdrzillafanon and several members of the Derp Cat Legion are teleported into universe eden *2021 *2022 Trivia * Technology in the universe progresses at a normal pace until 1960 AM. * Use of variations of the number 420 is an obvious reference to 4chan. Category:Timelines Category:Derp Category:Important Pages Category:The Derp Cat Universe Category:Historical Events Category:Articles under construction